


Математика

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Хороший учитель — хорош во всём.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Математика

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

Духота с улицы заползает в помещение, вентилятор не спасает, как и собранные в высокий хвост волосы. Впрочем, распущенными они бы точно превратились в орудие пыток.

— Чёртов босс, — под нос бормочет Сквало, обмахиваясь тетрадью.

Ямамото поднимает на него недоумевающий взгляд, в ответ на что Сквало лишь качает головой (тяжёлые пряди неприятно щекочут шею).

— Что там у тебя,сопляк? — спрашивает он, стараясь приглушить голос.

Ямамото пожимает плечами и пододвигает к Сквало лист с решением придуманной им задачи. Почерк у Ямамото крупный, цифры выступают за границы клеток, и благодаря этому ошибку Сквало видит, даже не вчитываясь. Разочарованный стон вырывается из груди против воли, также возникает желание приложиться головой об стол. Или приложить об него нерадивого, беззаботно лыбящегося ученика.

— Что ты здесь понять не можешь?! — Сквало резко взмахивает рукой, отчего Ямамото вмиг напрягается, готовясь перейти в защитную стойку.

Хоть чему-то он учится. Сквало выдыхает, тратить свои силы на злость в такую жару совсем не разумно.

— Так, давай ещё раз разберём, — собственное терпение нередко удивляет Сквало, нет бы поубивать все раздражающие элементы, он с ними возится.

Объяснения занимают минут десять, а в глазах Ямамото не прибавляется ни капли осмысленности. А вот улыбка становится шире, контрольным ударом добивая остатки мирного настроя Сквало.

— Да блин! Берёшь, домножаешь на коэффициент, вычисляешь необходимый процент и всё! — рявкает он, экспрессивно размахивая руками.

Ямамото прищуривает глаза, внимательно наблюдая за движениями так же, как делает это на тренировках. Промелькнувшая на секунду аура «серьёзного Ямамото» будто понижает температуру в комнате на пару градусов, что, впрочем, в такую жару только в плюс. Ямамото притягивает к себе лист с задачей, просматривает по диагонали, свободной рукой повторяя движения Сквало.

—Тридцать пять целых восемь сотых? — уточняет он спустя двадцать пять секунд (Сквало точно знает, чтобы успокоиться он считает про себя).

Ответ верный.

— Ты наконец-то понял? — довольно спрашивает Сквало, готовясь услышать о собственных педагогических талантах.

— Ну да, это же просто вжжж и потом плям-с! — радостно поясняет Ямамото, иллюстрируя действия жестами.

Сквало вздыхает и утыкается лицом в ладонь: похоже Ямамото исключительный дурак-кинестетик, которому необходимо всё буквально объяснять на пальцах. Впрочем, не самый сложный способ.

— Хорошо, решишь ещё две задачи и пойдём купим по мороженому, — не столько во имя поощрения Ямамото, сколько для себя предлагает Сквало.

— Отлично, Сквало! — радостно улыбается Ямамото, хватая листы с условиями.

Желание никогда больше не помогать Ямамото с обычной учёбой от этой улыбки засыхает, словно растения от царящей на улице жары. 

— Давай быстрее, сопляк! — рычит Сквало, пряча собственную довольную усмешку.


End file.
